


Story of realization

by teaforginger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, VictUuri, i have this headcanon that yuuri can play piano, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforginger/pseuds/teaforginger
Summary: “I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned.” aka where Yuuri is in love and does not realize until one day





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and English is my second language so please do not be mean or else im gonna cryy.

Every single time Yuuri took a look at Viktor, his face, his smile, all those little things he did without realizing, he smiled for himself automatically, not knowing about it neither. Every time Yuuri spoke to Viktor his mind was smiling and his voice was somehow warmer. Everytime Yuuri listened to Viktor, he was nodding and smiling, laughing on his friend’s stupid jokes. Everytime Yuuri even thought of Viktor, his heart was a bit frendlier and more opened. And all those times Yuuri didn’t realize.

On some days he just sinked into his memory and mind to replay those moments when Viktor first time waved at him. When he watched his first performance. Their first meet. Their first hug. He was thinking about this little moments, oversearching every detail. And all those times Yuuri didn’t realize.

His friends knew. Phichit was always smiling in that his kind of way, when he knew more then Yuuri would ever admit. He was picking on him for being single and he always just laughed and told Phichit that he just doesn’t feel right for relationship. All those things were lies, Phichit knew, Yuuri maybe also knew, somewhere deep in his heart, because after every single one of these conversations his mind went to Viktor. And all those times Yuuri didn’t realize.

That day he realized was different. He woke up with bug in his head and when he saw Viktor he instantly knew. He ignored that annoying feeling in his hear for all those months. Maybe he was too scared. Maybe he was too sure that Viktor is just his friend and coach, his mind refused to admit those feelings on it’s own. But sitting next to Viktor was hard, Yuuri felt every inch of his skin touching Viktor’s, he felt it all like it was burning into his skin. He felt how Vikor’s heart was beating, he heard how he was breathing next to him, he heard how he suppressed yawn. And it was all too much. All those feelings, all that sudden realization, it was just too much. So he just stood up, looked at Viktor and went to his room for the rest of his day. And that time Yuuri realized for the first time.

All days after were even harder. Viktor was always around him, how he could not be, they trained together and it was not really unpleasant to Yuuri, it was just hard. Viktor looked good in every angle and Yuuri really tried to find something that would make him un-fall in love, but it was insignificant. Viktor was perfection in human body and he really was not sure if he was like that just for him or for everybody, but he could not ask. When Viktor was sitting next to him in cab, talking about something what happened day before, Yuuri was listening, nodding and smiling when he had to, but he didn’t listen to him. That was wrong, he should listen to Viktor, but all he could think about was how good Viktor looked, how soft his lips seemed to be and how his voice was low and making his legs weak. And when Viktor asked if everything is fine, Yuuri almost cried, because Viktor knew him that well he could tell that something is wrong but he never saw love in Yuuri’s eyes. That day Yuuri knew he was realizing too much.

Story continues like this for days, weeks, almost months and Yuuri is way too deep to escape love, no matter how hard he try. But in fact he is not even trying to escape anymore, he is just sinking deeper and deeper without any effort to start breath again. But who needs oxygen when you have blue eyes and smile that makes you get off your bed in the morning. One day, not any special date, Yuuri was playing piano in his room, on his own. Sad song making his eyes wet and his heart heavy. And he didn’t know that Viktor was sitting on his bed, listening to all those sad tones through walls, trying not to cry, hugging pillow. And that time, Yuuri didn’t realize again.

After months of sleepless nights both of them staring into ceiling they finally took a seat next to each other on sofa. This time it was different, they were not about to play video game or watch another episode of series. Yuuri looked into Viktor’s eyes and smiled, knowing, his best friend knows. Viktor just moved forward and placed his lips on Yuuri’s. No, he wasn’t kissing him, their lips were just pressed on eachother’s and after a second, when Yuuri’s heart started to beat again he finally did what he was dreaming about for weeks. He kissed his coach like he always wanted. And after that Viktor just asked why he never told him but Yuuri’s only answer was the same question for Viktor. And at the end of the day they were lying on Yuuri’s bed, hugging and finally happy. That day they both realized.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
And no more words were needed in this story of realization, love and unspoken thoughts.


End file.
